Wolves Through Time
by SansryaFangirl
Summary: 20 years after the end of the series, Queen in the North Sansa Stark has slept with half the women in her kingdom, yet the one she truly wants still eludes her. Yet a strange discovery may provide a unique opportunity to satisfy her desires. Sansa x Arya incest Sansacest


Sansa had been ruling for 20 years as Queen in the North. The Battle of Ice and Fire had weighed heavily on her, including Theon's death, and the subsequent Massacre of King's Landing. Her kingdom called her the Red Wolf, and the Unbowed, due to her defiant declaration of independence after the death of Daenerys.

Few knew it but Sansa fully blamed herself for both Theon's death and what happened. She pushed the dragon too far and should have been grateful the moment she arrived. But Sansa was able to get through it because of the love of her baby sister Arya. Another thing nobody knew was that Sansa had come to realize she felt nothing real for Joffrey or Loras. She preferred maidens, so much so that she was actually in love with her own little sister.

Her perky sexy breasts, her muscled toned figure from years of hard training had done her body wonders. and in quiet moments, Sansa couldn't help but stare from afar and wonder...In truth the two of them had always had some measure of jealous tension. Arya hated Joffrey from pretty much day one, and turned viciously jealous when she found Sansa Lady of Winterfell poised to take over from Jon if she so wished. Arya later regretted and apologized for this, saying she had been blinded by the letter and failed to consider perhaps it was the queen's words, and not hers. She had let Baelish into her head and came to realize just how smart, cunning and strong her sister had truly become.

Sansa for her part initially had fear and apprehension about Arya's old career as a Faceless Woman but she put it behind her when it came time to destroy Baelish together, and came to see Arya as strong and brave.

it was at its worst when she walked in on Arya and Gendry two years after the Massacre of King's Landing. Sansa had walked in on her nude sister riding Lord Baratheon in her chambers during a diplomatic visit. She was extremely angry, but Sansa didn't remember why. She hoped it was important. If she was being honest with herself, it was because he had her and she didn't.

So on and on it went. Suitors came and went, while Sansa snuggled and spent time with Arya whenever she could. The woman was always gallivanting on some new voyage or adventure in the Sunset Sea, and she missed Arya terribly yet never had the heart to tell her this.

Finally, her salvation came, to put an end to this. A merchant Braavosi granted the Northern crown a strange box, saying it possessed magical powers. He told Sansa that it was Arya who had sold it to him, specifically so he could offer it to the Queen in the North. Sansa didn't exactly trust the man but accepted the gift, trusting in her sister. The merchant explained the box should not be misused, for the powers it possessed held sway over time itself.

Sure enough, the box had a little dial that was set to the current year. 325 after Aegon's Landing. Twenty years after humanity just barely averted its own extinction, twenty years after Arya first set out on her voyage. Taking it back to her room, she began playing with the dials, winding it back just a fraction.

Suddenly she found herself, in the same room as another Sansa, who stared back at her. Her younger self by a few seconds stared like a deer in the sights of a hunter.

"What in seven hells have we done?"

"The box...is magic! The dial when set, turns back time!"

Sansa gasped, a little terrified by this discovery and wondered if Arya knew of its powers when she made sure it fell into Sansa's hands. Perhaps she meant to get it into the right hands before a villain got it, but she had no idea what Sansa's true thoughts were, not only regarding her crush on her own sister, but the lengths she'd go to. Sansa often snuck down to the brothels, and bought herself a whore upon a night, happily riding the whore's pussy until she violently came. She was in disguise of course. Such a thing would disgrace a queen. It got to the point where stories began to spread of a masked seducing woman bedding half the Northern girls. No one could prove a thing and no one was about to accuse the Queen in the North of bush-swallowing elsewise.

She had bedded so many women yet one still eluded her. The forbidden fruit. The adventurer. The Wild Wolf to her Red Wolf. As her mind fogged up with images of Arya's magnificent breasts swinging that night as she fucked Lord Baratheon, she suddenly cummed all over the bed, moaning. Her mind was made up. She would have herself some sister pussy and be done with it.

Sansa twisted the dial on the box until it said "Age 305 AC".

Arya was 18 then, a warrior princess of the North. She would get this out of her system once and for all, hoping she would be done with these incestuous longings.

The effects were near instantaneous, and the older Sansa, knowing she was still recognizable, snuck into the first nearby lowborn house that she could find, to put on her identity concealing eye-mask, and adjusted her voice to be more high and feminine.

Up ahead was Winterfell. She had made sure to place herself outside of the castle or else arouse suspicion.

"Who goes there?'

"Fare well, ser? I am merely a handmaiden for King Jon." Sansa hoped he would buy the lie and she had arrived in the correct time period.

"He's not king anymore," the soldier growled gruffly. "He bent the knee to that dragon bitch." The right time after all. Sansa breathed a little easier. It wouldn't be long now. She meaned to intercept Arya before Gendry got to her, as she reasoned if she had already lay with Gendry, she wouldn't be willing to lay with mystery girl "Alayne."

It wasn't much of a concern that Arya may reject her, for Sansa in her experiences bedding half the Northwomen, they all resisted at first due to the taboo of sleeping with other women. Not for long, once they felt her lips and her fingers doing their work.

"Very well, Lady Sansa then. She will not be pleased if she finds out you turned me away."

The soldier shook his head, "I will not have it. You can pass, girl. Rid yourself of that silly mask while you're at it!"

Sansa grinned mischeviously as her plan worked. She made her way into the castle, dodging her past self, while she was at it. The younger Sansa was very busy making preparations to fight off the dead, barking orders such as "Make sure those ditches have been dug. Man those barricades! When the Glover men arrive, I want them on the left flank."

Sansa smiled to herself, though she did regret the person she was back then. All repressed, unable to accept her true sexuality, too busy with the meaningless feud with the silverhead queen. It wouldn't be long now. Her army would come up the Kingsroad.

She hurried herself along, trying to find Arya when she collided with a body suddenly.

"Ohh!" She squeaked. "My apologies!"

"it's alright," said a familiar voice. Arya...her baby sister she loved so much. Always too far, always the forbidden fruit. She longed for her touch. What am I, a bloody Targaryen? Seven hells. She had to be rid of this. One night and it would be over. "A mere push won't take me down."

"I have confidence that it will not, Lady Stark." Sansa did her best curtsy.

As Sansa expected, Arya immediately objected to the polite title. "Please, I'm just Arya. I'm no Lady Stark. I was never going to be."

'Is that so, La-Arya?"

"That was my sister's destiny, not mine. I had to become something else."

"Aye, I was born with little, Arya. My mama and papa, they died in the War of Five Kings. Lannister men burned down their farm when they refused to give up King Robb."

Arya smiled fondly at the mention of her late eldest brother.

"They had courage, your parents."

"Yes, but they were not too fond of me..." Sansa looked down, downcast. "They didn't approve of my...bedtime activities."

Arya raised an eyebrow, catching the masked girl's meaning. She briefly wondered why Arya hadn't asked about the mask but then remembered Arya used to be No One at all.

"I never really thought about it..."

Sansa squeaked, "Oh-oh! My name is Maisie Rivers."

"Well, Maisie, that is a pretty name." Arya smiled brillantly, and Sansa could barely contain her blush. Only one woman could ever have this affect on her. Hundreds of women taken into her bed, and Arya reduced her to a blushing maiden in minutes.

"May I come visit this evening? I can tell you more about my life."

Past Arya smiled and said "Okay, I would like that, Maisie."

The day passed and Sansa watched her past self verbally spar with the dragon queen, and Arya back her all the way, even against Jon. She got a few strange looks, but ultimately, she was inconspicuous.

So that night, Sansa came knocking on Arya's chambers, which she reasoned was a few hours before was about to leave to meet with Gendry. She headed her off, saying "Arya!"

"Oh, its you, Rivers. You shouldn't have stayed in the castle. The dead got through the Wall. They're hours away."

"Gods." swore Sansa. "But you will protect me, Arya!"

Arya giggled, "Well I'll try. But you will go to the crypts with the others."

"A good idea. I know little of war."

Arya nodded, "It is an ugly business." She stared with haunted, pained eyes back at her. Sansa knew all too well what hell Arya had gone through and clutched her in a brief hug. To her surprise, Arya clung onto her, and hugged back.

"Thank you, Rivers."

Now's my chance. She leaned her head up, and caressed Arya's cheek.

"I...do not wish to die a virgin..." she whispered shyly.

Arya blanched in surprise.

"I was...I had expected to...But I am a woman!"

"It does not matter to me. Everyone knew about Lord Renly and the Knight of Flowers. Everyone knew about Lord Oberyn." Sansa recounted.

"Yes but..."

"Please, Arya..." she sniffled, "No one's ever liked me. They all made me cry, the boys, because I wasn't strong like them..." She fixed her gaze upon Arya's and Arya looked away, a bit disturbed.

"I can tell...you have suffered. You have eyes like mine. They saw suffering."

_I did, Arya but it was a long time ago. I've bedded half the North since then. _

"I do not wish to suffer anymore. I wish to know intimacy and gentleness even if it's only this once."

Arya looked uncertain, and walked over to the bed.

"I've never done this before...apologies if i am a disappointment."

"Nonsense, Arya! I'm sure you will be gentle with me."

"Are you...a virgin?"

"Never with someone I actually liked."

Arya stepped forward, "Well...I should probably change that. You...do like me, right?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, My L-Arya! You are very strong and very beautiful!" squeaked Sansa.

Arya smiled brightly, then it turned into a seductive one as she sauntered forward and planted a soft kiss onto Sansa's lips._ Finally. _

Forbidden, hidden desire was now exploding forth. It was like a dance, as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Sansa simply loved her sister's lips, exquisitely tasting, supple and soft. She also adored Arya's breasts, and began to reach up to touch them as they Dorne-kissed for what felt like a lifetime.

Arya led her new lover to the bed, and began to undress her, while pulling off her own garments.

"I was curious what it was like too. But seeing you like this here and now, I want you to enjoy it, Maisie. You deserve to be shown love after all you've been through. This may be our final hours, so just relax and let it happen."

"I will, Arya! Please make love to me!"

All hesitation was gone. Arya passionately kissed Sansa's neck, massaging her breasts. As she continued her ministrations, Sansa was incredibly wet for her sexy ass sister.

Sansa wanted nothing more than to go back to that time and slap her younger self. _He's not worth it, you idiot. Your true love is your little sister. _

Sansa pounced onto Arya's breasts, suckling and nibbling them with ravenous passion. Arya threw her head back, moaning.

"Gods. Ahhh..."

"You like that, my Dark Wolf?" Sansa grinned, her voice sligthly muffled by having a mouth full of nipple. Arya's nipples were hard, and very sensitive.

"Oh yess..."

Arya's naked body heaved and Sansa's naked body was now on her back looking up at her sister's beautiful breasts and pussy. Sansa could see ample pubic hair and knew that Arya would have had little time for that sort of thing training to be a Faceless assassin. Still, the training did her wonders in other areas. Her tummy was toned and slim. Her arms and biceps were muscled and firm. Her breasts were perky. Her bum was small but completely adorable. Arya wiggled it a bit and Sansa giggled in spite of herself.

"Just relax, ok?" She then kept kissing down to Sansa's breasts, and then sucked her nipples, returning the favor.

"Gods..."

"Relax...your nipples are so hard and you're so wet for me. You really do want me."

"Mhm." Sansa nodded lovingly. "Mmm..." she closed her eyes in pleasure as Arya sucked her nipples like she must have sucked Mother's as a babe.

She then thrust one finger inside her sister's waiting pussy. _Arya's in me._.._...I'm finally fucking Arya! This is so hot!_

She gasped at the intrusion, as Arya slid in, and began a gentle pace, in and out of her tight vagina, while containing to suck her and kiss her. Arya was making lesbian love like she had done it before. It made Sansa wonder when and who.

All thoughts of men were gone. All thoughts of the dead, gone. All that mattered was the moment. This moment. Making love to her beautiful big sister at last. Lady of Winterfell, being taken like a whore by her own sister, on her back, begging for it.

"P-please Arya...deeper." Arya grinned and shoved her fingers deeper in. Then she used the sopping wetness from Sansa's pussy to lube up her asshole, in order to slide in a finger there too.

"A-Arya! That's my bum!"

The younger sister giggled, "I know. But we should do all of it. It is the last night. I will take all of your virginities. For real this time."

She slid her tongue back down Sansa's throat, savoring her taste. Then went back to fingering Sansa's pussy and ass. She quickened the pace, incredibly wet, herself. Sansa knew they were both close, and would cum soon. In her pleasure, she leaned back and screamed, not noticing her mask sliding off in the midst of her passion.

"OHH FUCK YES, i'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS!" By the time she realized her mistake, it was too late.

Arya stood frozen in horror and confusion,

"Fuck...what in _Seven hells_...? Sans-..._Sansa_?"

Sansa's stark naked body jiggled as she tried to pick herself up, holding out her hands defensively, and apologetically.

"Arya, please...I'm sorry!"

'But..._what the fuck_! Who...you're Sansa, right? What do you mean you "waited a long time for this"? You look...way older somehow. What in _seven hells_ is going on here? Am i dreaming...about fucking my own bloody _sister_?"

Still stark nude, she suddenly held Needle to Sansa's throat.

"Guards! So you've finally found me, huh? Well show your true face before i cut this one off, imposter!"

"No, Arya! It's me!"

"_Prove it_!" Arya snarled, still holding the blade close to her throat.

"W-when..." Sansa coughed, "my wolf Lady died, I...I betrayed you and said I didn't know what had happened. You had to send Nymeria away and...I've been trying to make amends for it ever since!"

Arya stopped and withdrew her sword, shaking. "You couldn't have known that unless..."

"Yeah. I'm truly sorry, Arya. I was not supposed to reveal myself."

"But...what are you? How...how do you look older?"

"Because I am older."

Now Arya was looking at her like she had three heads.

"Long story." Sansa tried to explain.

"Yeah well, shorten it!" Arya yelled.

"A mystical device that allows me to bend time itself. Twenty years from now, I stand Queen in the North, and Bran is King in the South. I went back and met myself, then i went back further and met you again. The other me is still down the hall."

"The other you? So there are two...Sansas here? Magic, you say?"

"Yup. Considering dragons, white walkers and Faceless people, is it really that hard to believe?"

"To be honest, yes, Sansa, if that is even who you are. Why would someone as beautiful as you _ever_ want to be with someone like me? I should have known this was too good to be true! I need to wake up, now!"

"You're not dreaming, little sister. I wish you were but you aren't...please...I...I love you." she finally confessed. "Like Queen Cersei loves Ser Jaime." she offered. Arya shook her head, denying it.

"No...you're too perfect and too wonderful to ever go to these lengths just to lay with me, Sansa. Why hasn't...other you told me how you feel?"

"You think i would go through this charade if i thought I had even a hope with you for real, Arya? We're sisters. Northern sisters. Northerners don't do this kind of thing."

"But the Targaryens-"

"Married brother to sister for hundreds of years but we're not them, Arya!"

"Well bloody fuck that, ok Sansa? You still should have told me because...because the truth is..." Arya sniffled, then thrust herself forward suddenly, capturing Sansa's older lips in a fiery, piercing kiss. Once they parted, Sansa gazed at her in disbelief.

"B-but...I was supposed to be the one with the onesided hopeless crush! You...you kissed me! You kissed me first!"

"I did." Arya grinned mischievously."Because...i think I love you too, elder sister. I just...never had the chance to tell you. The right moment. DId you not notice how bloody jealous I was of Joffrey! I'd have killed him a hundred times over jsut for thinking he could touch you! Same for Ramsay!"

"Oh Arya, you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that!"

She kissed her again, loving her sister's sexy young lips.

"Mmm!"

Sansa didn't need to wait any longer. She pushed three fingers into Arya's waiting pussy, and began to fiercely fuck her up against the bed.

"Aahhh!" Arya screamed, as she was roughly topped by her time travelling, experienced sister.

Arya let her sister take her like a bitch, moaning and screaming as Sansa fucked her hard into the bed. She then switched positions, so that Sansa's nude pussy was able to mount Arya's pussy. She lowered herself down, then began to thrust, softly at first until they got a good rhythm.

"Mm! MMm! Aahhh! Fu-...Mm!" moaned the wolf sisters in unison, passionately, as they scissored each other's pussies.

The bed creaked and groaned as Sansa fucked her baby sister's pussy with her own pussy, eliciting amazing pleasures from both.

But just before they were about to cum, someone said

"Uh...Ahem. What in _seven hells_ is going on here?" It was the past Sansa, the duplicate who had been heading back to her own chambers and heard the noise.

Arya and Future Sansa froze in horror, and shame, daring not to move.

"Who is that?" she pointed to her duplicate.

"I'm you." croaked Future Sansa. "Don't blame Arya. It was all your idea...I mean mine...I mean...oh seven hells."

"Yeah it's confusing..." quipped Arya.

"Shut up, Arya." yelled the Sansas.

"Explain it!" yelled Past Sansa.

"You find a box. 20 years from now."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, at the risk of changing things I shouldn't, we win tonight against the dead."

"Oh that's a relief," quipped Arya.

"After that, I...you...are crowned the Queen in the North, and although you sleep with half the North, you never can have who you _really_ want."

"So you travelled back here to..."

"Fuck our sister, yes. In the guise of another mysterious woman. Not my best idea I will admit but...you have no idea how much my desire for her was killing me! I couldn't seduce her in our world She'd recognise my voice. It had to be now! To get it out of my system!"

Arya frowned, "You were thinking fucking me was gonna make you get over me?"

"Arya you misunderstand. I do love you. I've fallen in love with you. I have loved you from afar for the last 20 years! But it was holding me back, loving you without being able to have you. I thought I could finally move on if I had you, even if it was as another identity. I've already bedded half the North this way, and nobody seemed to be any wiser. I lost myself in my passion and the mask fell off. Maybe..." she wondered, "We love each other far more than anyone else can_ because_ we're both sisters and we're in love. We've had our whole lives together and I hope for even longer than that."

"Ohh, show me, Sansa. You fucking incestuous slut. Show me how much you're in love with me!" Arya moaned and began kissing her hard.

Past Sansa absorbed this, and finally spoke up, "You still should have just come to me first...because I'd love to join in!" Arya and Future Sansa stopped their kissing, then dodged Past Sansa when she suddenly stripped off and jumped onto the bed with them, kissing her future self fiercely.

It felt very weird kissing her own lips but she supposed, it was not any different to kissing her own sister.

_What even is this? Self love? Incest times a million? To seven hells with what it's called. I'll leave that to the Maesters._

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh come on, all this incestuous fun and I can't fuck myself?" whined Past Sansa.

"Oh Sansa!"

"Oh Sansa!" moaned the Sansas in unision.

The Sansas connected their pussies together, and began scissoring, while Arya came behind them and licked at their pussies from behind. All three finally began to cum within minutes of this.

"AAAHHH OH FUUUCK! i LOVE YOU ARYA! i LOVE YOU, ME!"

"I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!"

Their girl cum sprayed everywhere and wet the bed, though they hardly seemed to care.

Future Sansa then flipped Arya on her back, and invited Past Sansa to join her. She whispered they were going to fuck Arya's ass. Outnumbered, Arya could do little but begin to take it up her cute bumhole. The Sansas first slid fingers into her.

Arya gasped, "Ahh fuck, I'm so tight there!"

"We know," giggled the Sansas. Then they added another finger, then another until they were roughly double penetrating Arya and fucking her asshole hard. Arya's asshole expanded to take her sister's fingers and moaned with pleasure and a little bit of pain, as she got roughly fucked. She never imagined being dominated in bed, let alone by two versions of her elder sister, prim meek elder sister, yet it was happening.

Finally, Arya began to cum with her ass, screaming, "YESS! I'm your anal slut, Sansas!"

Finally, they collapsed, all nude together.

As past Sansa was kissing past Arya and stroking her hair, Future Sansa slipped out of their bed. I need to get back home. I've had more than my share of fun. I think I can leave them to it now.

She snuck out of the castle in the dead of night, and managed to make her way back to the village in which she hid her time box. She set it to the right date and it teleported her back to 20 years in the future.

From an outsider's perspective, it would have seemed like Sansa had teleported for a split second holding a strange device, only to reappear again in the same spot in an instant.

As she looked around, nothing was different. No changes to her own world. She thanked the Old Gods for that. Yet she couldn't shake a certain pleasurable feeling...Suddenly a new memory hit her like a wave.

_"Marry me..." someone was saying._

_"W-what? I thought I heard...can you repeat that Sans?"_

_Sansa stood up, naked breasts heaving, and took a knee. "Will you marry me, Arya Stark, my sister, girlfriend and true love?"_

_"Ohh oh Seven Hells, Sansa! Yes! O-of course! I love you so much!"_

Married...She married Arya! Her sexy ass sister was now her wife in all but name. They had spent the last 20 years together as secret lovers and wives. Faster and faster, new memories flooded in, of their lives together. She couldn't be happier. She made love to the sexiest most badass woman in the world every night. Mounted her like she was a bitch. Her own personal incestuous wife bitch.

Sure enough, there was a knock on her door, and in stepped her wife, Arya, smiling seductively, and kissing her deep and long.

"I love you, my wild wolf."

"And I you, my red wolf."

_The perfect world. I think I'll keep this one._ She vowed to destroy the time box, not only to keep what she had found but also to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, as Arya had originally entrusted her to do. For Sansa Stark loved her Arya, more than anything.

For all eternity.

The End.


End file.
